Aftermath
by Nox-Rufus
Summary: So many things had been lost during the war. So many lives ruined. Harry suffered on his own, he felt so helpless, so useless. Sitting, as usual, at the lake, he contemplated life. Till a certain blond arrives, and shows him a different perspective. Both find something that can make the pain of loosing wothwhile. One shot. Mild language. Draco/Harry which means boy/boy !


**I do NOT own Harry Potter ! **

Aftermath 

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the savior of the wizarding world; his task had been fulfilled. The dark lord was defeated; the darkness overruled. Life had taken up a normal and more peaceful pace. Yet, no matter how many lives were saved; the boy continued to grieve the deaths of the war. So many people lost, in such a short time. Nothing could be done. Harry, had become useless. A figure of the legend he once was.

Fred was mourning his brother's death, and insanity was slowly creeping up on him. Teddy was now a small child lost without his parents. Dumbledor was long gone; the strength and pride of the school was no more. Harry, he himself had lost all family he had. So many sacrifices. Harry had no longer the will to party and be happy.

He sat down on the grass in front of the lake; absent-mindedly starring at the giant squid, who seemed rather gloomy whilst swimming. In fact, the entire world appeared dull, gray. There was nor joy, nor anything positive to be found. The war and its consequences had left Harry feeling more hopeless than he had ever been before. A certain, desperation almost, took control over his happiness. Happiness that actually was never there from the start.

He sighed, everything seemed so empty nowadays. It was months away, but the screams and the fear lingers. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and many others had returned to overdo their seventh school year; they were known as the eights years. All were so overjoyed about the seemingly peace that had returned, they did not notice the still alive victims. Ron and Hermione were in their Utopia, making the most of their relationship; they couldn't bother to see their friend's destress. The same went for the rest of the non-casualties of war.

Harry had been alone for some weeks. All his friends celebrated their survival. The papers took the boy as old news and never again had he been asked for an interview. Only Ginny remained, but she trully was no comfort. Harry very soon realised that he didn't love her, but she wouldn't let him go. Everyone expected them to be happy, to get married, have a family and live happily ever after. The thought made Harry cringe. He didn't want to dissapoint any of them, but nor did he want to be attached for the rest of his days. He sighed again.

Footsteps were slowly approching, and he just didn't feel like turning round to see who it was. He expected it to be Ginny, who'd come clinging to him for an hour. The person sat next to him; and by the silence he could tell that it was most definitely not his girlfriend. He turned slightly to know this person's identity. As soon as he spotted the platina golden hair, he knew. Draco Malfoy. He to had returned after his trial. He sat with his knees drawn to his chest, his arms hanging loosely around them. His deep gray eyes were starring into the distance; the moonlight shinning upon his pale skin. Harry was temporaly amazed by the sheer beauty of this man. As he looked more closely, he noticed certain details. How those cristals seemed so lifeless; how that stunning hair was messy. He had his sleeves drawn up to his elbows; and Harry could see the faint dark spot where the Dark mark was burned; but he also saw some lines around the tatoo, and couldn't help but wonder why this flawless skin was so mutilated.

He turned back to face the lake. They remained in silence for some time, until Malfoy asked :

"Coming here a lot, haven't you ?" Harry didn't feel like fighting that night; neither did he care that it was his nemesis, a deatheater, he was talking to. There was someone to listen, and in the end, that's all that mattered.

"Yeah, I like to be away from their celebrations" He answered truthfully. Malfoy laid his head on his knees.

"I can understand that. There is not much to celebrate I find" He said. Harry didn't react, though he was slightly surprised.

"Right" He started "'Cause Voldemort didn't win ?" His question was retoricall, and said rather harshly. Malfoy unfolded his legs and leaned on his hands, that were behind his back.

"I'm glad he's dead you know. I never wanted all those deaths" He said earnestly. Harry looked at him, frowning. The slytherin merely smiled slightly at him.

"I never wanted to be on his side" He explained "He would have killed my mother if I didn't"

Harry was still taken aback by the smile, but even more so by the words. He bit his lip and looked away.

"Don't try to make me believe that" He said roughly "The only remorse you have, is that not more died !"

"Look at me" Malfoy said, Harry didn't and soon found a hand turning his head, he couldn't push away "Just look"

Malfoy presented his arm to the raven. At first, the latter didn't feel like looking, but he did all the same. The figur he saw ingraved before, was merely an extremly deep wound. The place the dark mark occupied, that spot, that flesh; it had all been cut away. A huge red gape was on Malfoy's arm, and Harry just starred. Around it, a lot of more smaller cuts were made. The savior traced his finger along the curves of the scars, making the blong cringe when he touched a fresh one.

Everything clicked into place. For all those years, Malfoy had just done his duty, to save his mother from a certain death. All that time, he wore a mask of hatred to hide his fear. Harry had seen flashes of emotion on the others face several times; those few times that the mask cracked. The blond regretted it all, he went as far as to mutilate himself as punishment for his deeds. He lived up to expectations, as the Slytherin Prince; but deep within he was hurt to. Suddenly, Harry felt all hatred he had for the boy, just fade, to be replaced with an almost simpathy.

He looked up to Draco. _Draco_, the word felt so unfamiliar to him, but he didn't mind. He, on the other hand, was looking away, his eyes closed. The raven didn't know what to do or say. He bit his lip and said the only thing he could come up with :

"I'm sorry" Draco shook his head, keeping his eyes closed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" He said, taking back his arm and looking at it himself. He hated himself, his actions, and especially his weakness. Unwillingly, the tears slowly spilled out. Harry saw the reflexion of the moonlight on them. He took inhaled in shock. His angel, his beautiful angel, was crying. He wondered what made him think of Draco of his angel, but then he knew. Draco had come when he was all alone, without words he knew they felt the same way, neither had recovered; he became his angel, just by coming to his rescue. And Harry knew then, that his feelings for that angel, reached something even stronger than hatred. He leaned towards Draco and took the weeping boy in his arms, tucking his head under his chin. As soon as he did that, the blond shook and started sobbing. He clung to Harry, whilst the latter rubbed cricles on his back.

"I'd eraze it all" He said between cries "If I could"

"Shh" Harry answered "I know"

They felt safe in each other's arms, far away from the rest of the world; far away from the expectations that that world had made for them. Harry kissed the top of Draco's head, closing his eyes and putting his nose in the soft golden locks. The latter calmed down and pushed back to look the raven in his emerald eyes. Without even thinking, they both leaned in, closing their eyes. Their lips met in a tentative and sweet touch. They smiled at each other, and Draco laid his head on Harry's chest, inhaling deeply. The raven simply passed his fingers through the other's hair. Both starred into the deep.

"You know" Draco said after a while "I've dreamt of this"

Harry smiled, and took Draco by the chin, turning his head towards him. He peacked him lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy" He said. He didn't mean to say it, he wasn't yet sure if it was true. But it felt so right to say it. Draco just smiled sweetly and answered :

"I love you, Harry Potter; always have"

Gazing into the gray eyes of his once nemesis, seeing the sincerity and the love in them, Harry lost all doubts. He loved this angel, every part of him was wonderful. Maybe part of him always has. But he knows one thing for sure; Draco is all he could wish for and more, all he could ever need. Fuck the celebrations, fuck Ginny. The pair had found their own reason to be happy. Though so many things had been lost during the war; the aftermath brought something that made it all worthwhile.


End file.
